


The Adventures of Makkachin and His Two Masters!!!

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Related, Dog Jokes, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ice Skating, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: I am happy that Master is back, but I am not happy that he is sad. I wish I could do more to make him happy. I wish I could tell him how much I love him regardless of how pretty he flies on water because he is my Master.But alas, I am a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! This is my first YoI fic and while I initially wanted it to be an emotional Yuuri-centric piece, I decided to go this route and bring something new to the table. It will be multi-chaptered and coinciding with the episodes from Makkachin's perspective, and as such they will be fairly short and (hopefully) uploaded relatively quickly. I've had to take some creative liberties on parts where Makkachin is not obviously present.
> 
> I...hope I capture the voice of dog well. orz

My ears perk up the instant I hear a jingly.  
  
"Makkachin! _Whakjs ahsjr_!"  
  
I leap up from my favorite pillow and scramble over to where Master has just come home from being away for so long, I'm so excited to see him! I missed him so much, I can't help but wag my tail and jump up and tell him how much I love him! I love you, Master!  
  
" _Wo_ _rf_!"  
  
He pats my head and laughs. Did he hear? Did he hear me say how much I missed him and am happy that he's home? He must have, because he pat my head and that's my favorite thing!  
  
Master puts down his bag and leaves to go to that room with that water bowl he doesn't like me drinking out of. I try to go in there with him but he shuts me out. Master's been gone for forever, why did he leave again?  
  
Oh, wait. He's making noises in there, so I guess he isn't going anywhere. I sit outside and wag my tail like a good boy.  
  
When he comes back out, I can't contain my excitement! Hello, Master! I missed you, again! " _Yarp_!"  
  
" _Wkwjhr heutk_ good boy, Makkachin," he laughs. I can't understand every word he says but he says it with happy and joy and that also makes me happy! He starts going back to the giant firm pillow where my favorite pillow is and I immediately run after him. I wait by the weirdly-shaped pillow as he sits down, ready for his command.  
  
"Come, Makkachin."  
  
That word, I _do_ know! I jump onto the pillow next to him because I am a good boy then climb on top of Master and start licking him all over! Lick lick lick, I missed you, Master! Licking Master is my favorite thing! He laughs, so I do it some more!  
  
After a while, though, I get sleepy again from being so happy that Master is home, so I curl up in his lap and snuggle up to him. Snuggles are also my favorite thing, and they are Master's, too!  
  


* * *

  
I am happy that Master is back home. Master likes to fly on cold water and so he goes away for a long time to fly all around the world. Sometimes he takes me with him, but this time he didn't. The people that take care of me while Master is away are nice and I like them, but I love Master the most. Whenever Master is away they'll let me watch him fly through that big flat box in Master's room. I like to watch him fly; he seems really happy.  
  
He used to, anyway.  
  
Lately, Master has been sad. He doesn't show it to other people, but he shows it to me. He is my Master and I am a good boy, so I can tell. He looks sad when he's done flying, or sometimes even when he _is_ flying. He pretends he's enjoying himself, but I can tell he's not. Not even when he gets a shiny biscuit and lots of flowers.  
  
I am happy that Master is back, but I am not happy that he is sad. I wish I could do more to make him happy. I wish I could tell him how much I love him regardless of how pretty he flies on water because he is my Master.  
  
But alas, I am a dog.  
  
Master has been home for some time now, and I've been trying to cheer him up when I can by jumping on him or begging for walks or asking him to play. They're all things that used to make him smile but now, it's getting harder and harder for him to get out of his bed, even _harder_ for him to throw the ball back or get dressed to go on our walks.  
  
Today is one of our stay-inside days. Master managed to get out of bed this morning only to move over to the big weird pillow in the other room, but at least he's out here and not in there. I'm here with him, of course, trying to cuddle up to him in the hopes it'll make him just a little less sad. He's petting me, at least, while he's watching tiny people on a small flat box in his other hand. I glance up to look at him, maybe petting me is helping?  
  
No. He still looks bored.  
  
I huff through my fur and nuzzle back against him while he watches more tiny people. His fingers freeze as the tiny people start doing more tiny people things.  
  
It must be someone else flying on water, it sounds just like when Master does it.  
  
I'm just about to doze off to sleep when Master suddenly tenses. My ears twitch as his fingers tap against the top of my head, and then suddenly Master gets up off the pillow! He's scrambling all over our home grabbing things and stuffing them into a bag, what is going on?! I'm so confused by all of this energy all I can do is stay right there and watch as he grabs this thing and that thing and disappears in the other room to hear more things being moved.  
  
When he comes back with my favorite leash, and the first smile I've seen in forever, my tail just starts wagging on its own.  
  
"Makkachin, _jwe_ going."  
  
My tail is wagging even more now!!  
  
"Come here, Makkachin."  
  
" _Arp_!"  
  


* * *

  
Where are we?!  
  
It's cold like home and there's white cold stuff falling from the sky just like home but it's not home! Everyone here looks so different but I love new people! Hello, new people!  
  
"Makkachin."  
  
I turn to look at Master from the other people I was panting at. We're outside this giant wooden box that's warm on one side.  
  
" _Rwjnkaw awhkjha awkjh_. Stay, _jwht_ boy?" I heard 'stay', so I sit because I am a good boy and good boys sit. Master smiles at me and comes over to pet my head. "Good boy."  
  
I _am_ a good boy.  
  
Master walks into the large box and I hear and smell even more people from inside. Oh, I wish I could go in there and be with Master and the new people but I am a good boy so I must stay.  
  
After a while, that white stuff piles on all over the ground, covering up everywhere! But Master is still inside and I miss him and this stuff reminds me of home. Master will be okay if I play in it as long as I don't move from this spot, right?  
  
...Right!  
  
I jump into a pile of the white cold stuff and chew at it, paw at it, roll around in it, it's so much fun! I love this white cold stuff!  
  
There's a noise from the box, so I stop and perk up my ears.  
  
Oh! Another human! This one is shorter and fatter than Master but they look like nice people and they're carrying a giant stick! Hello, Other Human!  
  
I'm so excited I can't help but jump on them, they're so short and fat I love it!  
  
"Uwah!"  
  
Other Human falls down and it's so funny and cute! I love people!  
  
I sniff them all over while wagging my tail until an older person shows up and starts talking to Other Human. I don't know what they're saying but it sounds really important so I have to get off of you for now, Other Human.  
  
Whatever the older person says, it really must be important because Other Human is rushing to get to their feet and-- oh, they're gone now. Bye, Other Human! I hope I see you again!  
  
For now, though, back to outside to play!

**Author's Note:**

> I love dogs.


End file.
